Angra
by klat'zom
Summary: La dérnière guerre va commancé pour Arésius mais va-t-elle être une victoire?


ANGRA Chapitre 1:

-Victoire Sir, victoire! L'ennemi bat en retrait. Valorn sir, ses troupes, tous, ils partent!

Je me souviens, me souvient encore du temps où je n'étais qu'un humain. Un jeune humain insouciant du monde qui m'entourait. Un monde fait de guerre, de famine, de mort certes. Mais un monde discret, un monde où tout est caché au grand publique personne ne savait les vrais raisons d'une guerre, d'un acte terroriste, du nombre de mort dans une guerre. Certains critique cela, moi-même avant je le critiquais. Avant, avant que je sache qui étais-je en vérité.

-Sir, Sir, vous m'entendez? Me répéta ce soldat.

Je l'entendais, mieux que personne sur ces terres dévastées par la bataille qui venait de se produire. Cette bataille parmi tant d'autre. Toutes plus s'englacer les une que les autres. Je compris les mots de ce soldat mais je ne pouvais réagire. J'étais en joie d'entendre ces paroles mais je pensais et repensais encore à ces jours. Ces beaux jours où le jeune humain que je croyais être ne se souciais que de ses amis, de ses notes scolaires et de sa vie future. Car je l'étais ce jeune garçon plein de gaité, d'insoucience, qui en ce temps ne savais rien de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il allait accomplire dans son futur. Ce jeune adolescent turbulent, comique, vivant dans un monde où tout lui paraît beau, ce monde sans haine sans méprit, sans haine pour lui. Mais ce que voit cet enfant était-il vrais? Voit-il vraiment tout? Il voit ce que l'on veut bien lui montrer. Ce gamin croit tout savoir par la télévision mais il ne savait pas que chacune de ces informations étaient manipulées, coupée, détruite par son gouvernement. Son gouvernement, celui-ci même qui lui avait promis de lui dire la vérité comme elle viendra...

-Sir mais répondez! Qu'avez vous? Vous avez gagné, vous nous avez amenés à la victoire. Me dit-il avec un air de joie.

Avec un air de joie. Comment pouvait-il être heureux d'une guerre certes gagnée mais en regardant avec un peu de recule, nous ne voyons que deux troupes de guerriers parfaitement semblables sauf sur un point, l'habillement et les couleurs de leurs drapeaux ou bagnères. Ces êtres qui sûrement jadis pouvaient se croiser dans les ruelles d'Irengard ou d'Algalord sans se battre jusqu'à la mort comme beaucoup de soldat en ce triste jour de victoire pour mes troupes. Voire mes guerriers heureux dansant au milieu de leur semi-semblable couché sur le sol rouge de leur sang. Ces combattants morts au champ d'honneur, mort pour leur roi, leur peuple, leur terre promise. Parmi ses cadavres éparpillés sur ce terrain se trouve le corps de leurs frères d'arme dont l'âme en ce moment est en route pour la crypte des morts pour ne jamais en revenir. Mais ces âmes encore vivantes dansent chante sans prêter attention aux cadavres gisant sans âme.

-Va rassembler les troupes nous partons dés le couché du soleil pour les terres du chaos.

-A vos ordres sir.

-Réunis tout les corps et fait les brûler.

-Oui sir.

Je le sens, la fin de la guerre est proche. Le dernier combat nous attend aux terres du chaos, Valorn et ses troupes se replie mais il ne retourne pas à Kanor. Ceci serait du sucide et il le sait. Il va réunir ses deux armées et nous attendre aux portes du désert de Varg. Il sait aussi que j'ai subit beaucoup de perte et que se serait trop long d'attendre un autre bataillon. Mon seul espoir et de partire avec le peu d'homme me restant pour le combat final, le combat des treize contrés. Je sais que je peu compter sur le soutient des chevaliers du ciel, du peuple de la forêt des licornes et des peuples des montagnes grises. Et je comptais encore sur l'appui du peuple des lacs sacrés, mais se n'était pas encore sûr qu'ils se battraient à nos côter. J'étais debout sous cette tente depuis cinq jour, cinq jour interminable de guerre contre un ennemi puissant qui ne semblai fléchir à nos attaques. Nombreuse étaient-elles mais ils les repoussaient toutes. Et c'est à l'aube du sixième jour que sans aucune raison que je connaisse, Valorn décide de se replier. Avait-il comprit qu'on se battrait jusqu'en enfer ou tous ceci n'était que le début d'une action pour détruire mon armée? Dans tous les cas je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Mon destin et là devant moi à quelque jour de marche au nord. Je m'assis sur la chaise en or poser à côté de la table, cette table où son étalé les cartes détaillées de chaque contré de cette terre. A l'arrière de la tente, un lit que je ne servais plus depuis le début de la guerre. Je réfléchissais au combat quand le soldat réapparut sous la tente.

-Sir les hommes sont rassemblés tous comme les cadavres. Ils vous réclament, ils veulent que vous leur parliez. Savoir si vous êtes satisfait Sir. Si je peux me permettre, il est dans votre devoir de parler à vos troupes.

-Je le sais soldat. Dis-leur de se réunire devant ma tente. Je vais leur parler.

-Bien sir.

Puis il sortit et je l'entendais crier le rassemblement des troupes, suivit par le son de nos cornes de rappel. Je mis mon armure de combat, une armure tout en or forger dans les vallées enchantées au sud des montagnes grises. Par Angra lui-même d'après la légende. Sur cette armure sont gravés des motifs représentant le monde telle qu'il était au temps où vivait Angra, le souverain des treize contés. En ce temps tous étaient calme aucune guerre ne faisait rage dans les contés. Angra grava dans son armure de guerre cette scène pour garder toujours près de lui sa raison de se battre. Inscrit dans l'armure autour du coup comme si c'était un collier des inscriptions dans la langue parler par les anciens. Une très vieille langue presque plus parlé de nos jours à par dans deux villes Ancelot, la cité des chevaliers volant, et à Elnor la ville ou naquit Angra. Ces inscriptions disent "seul tout est impossible, ensemble tous est possible!" Sur les épaulettes les ailes déployées deux dragons peint avec soins. Celui de droite était gris bleu avec des rayures noir non symétrique comme des tâches de Dalmatien mais plus étirées. L'autre était blanc et avait les même tâche mais en rouge. Au-dessus de celui de gauche était inscrit, dans la même langue que les inscriptions autour du cou, "quand la mystique puissance des flammes des dragons brille dans tes yeux..." et sur l'autre épaulette "... croix le, ce sont les flammes du Dragon"et en dessous des deux dessins graver en lettres gotiques la signature de l'auteur " ANGRA". Après avoir revêtu mon armure au complet, je pris mon épée, ma gigantesque épée 32cm de large pour 1m50 de long. L'épée de guerre que ma offert mon père avant de partire à la guerre il y a quatorze ans. Le seul souvenir de mon père mort au combat comme dix mille autres soldats, tous massacré par Valorn et ses troupes. Une guerre gagnée par le roi de Kanor et Valorn en un jour seulement. Puis je prends mon bouclier. Un bouclier en fer, dessus est gravé une phrase des plus étranges "sans moi tu meurs"ce bouclier je l'ai récupéré sur le champ de ma première bataille. J'étais au sol face à des ennemis. Après une lutte acharnée il voulut ma porter le coup de grâce. Quand dans un dernier espoir, je pris ce bouclier et contra sous coup de hache. Celle-ci explosa et un débris rentra dans l'œil de mon assaillant qui aussitôt tomba raide mort la tête en sang. Depuis ce jour quelque chose me lie à cette arme qui pourtant appartient à l'ennemi...

-Sir, ils sont là.

-J'arrive...

J'enfile mon casque et sort. A peine le rideau ouvert, j'entends une foule de soldat, blesser, fatigué par ces jours de combat sans relâche où ils ont combattu, blessé, tué un ennemi que tout le monde croyaient invincible. Malgré toute cette fatigue, ils crient mon nom, ils le crient comme si je venais d'accomplir un miracle. Mais non je venais simplement de gagné une bataille sanglante, une victoire mais pas la victoire. Je regarde ces hommes en joie chacun un la tête d'un ennemi en main. Ces têtes ont encore le regard de la peur de mourir au combat, d'autre la rage de tuer, d'autre encore aucune expression juste celle d'un mort. Je reste là sans voix à contempler le spectacle de la mort. Tous crient mon nom comme s'ils criaient le nom d'un dieu.

-ARESIUS, ARESUIS!

Je me dois de leur parler...

-Soldat...

Un silence de mort s'installe dans les rangs.

-...Soldat cette victoire nous la devons à Angra qui à su nous protéger de là où il est...

Un soldat me coupe la parole suivit par les autres

-ANGRA, ANGRA, DOR ...

Je les fais taire d'un signe de la main.

-Mes frères d'armes je suis fière de vous...

A nouveau des acclamations s'élèvent

-Silence! Soldat ce combat n'est pas le dernier nous devons lever les camps dès ce soir pour marcher au nord. Jusqu'à Elgard. Là bas les chevaliers volants nous attendent avec quelques troupes des peuples des montagnes grises et de la forêt des licornes. Nous devons rattraper Vallorn avant qu'il n'atteigne le dessert de Varg où des renforts l'attendent. S'il réussit, il aura une armée trop puissante pour que nous l'arrêtions alors rassemblé les blessés qui ont une possibilité de se rétablire et abandonner les autres. Nous lèverons le camp au crépuscule. Exécution!

-OUI, SIR ARESIUS!

Et ils exécutent mes ordres. Je pense que je ne comprendrais jamais ces guerriers. Ils se battent jour et nuit pendant cinq jours et nuit et ensuite ils félicitent leur chef de guerre pour leur combat. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ces règles mais étant ce que je suis, je ne pouvais qu'exécuter les ordres. Je regarde ces soldats pleins d'entreints, aussi vif que de jeune adolescent que j'ai connu. Ces guerriers qui s'activent à la tâche plein de force comme si le combat éreintant qu'ils venaient de livrer ne s'était jamais produit. C'est dans ces moments que je suis fière d'être un de ces hommes en armure prêt à mourir pour son roi, pour sa famille et je pense que c'est de là qu'il tire leur force. A les voir la guerre pour eux n'est que une corvée quotidienne qu'il faut faire comme de sortir chaque matin, pour un fermier, pour traire la vache et mourir les poules. Tous cela bien sur en chantant. Je les entends chanter leurs chants de guerre dans les-quels il exprime leur haine contre Valorn.

-VALORN IS A BASTARD... HE MASSACRED ALL

THE EVIL HAND THAT SERVES THE WILL OF KANOR'S KING...

Ces paroles de haine, je les entendais sur tous les champs de bataille. Les soldats de chaque contré connaissaient ces paroles.

Ils chantent tous en repliant les trébuchets les récupérant les flèches et pour certain la solde des soldats mort. Je regarde encore ce terrain de combat. La Vallée verte n'est plus, les corps inerte de ces soldats recouvrent maintenant l'herbe jadis verte, la terre brune et devenue noir et le fleuve ne coule plus bleu mais rouge, si rouge que l'on pourrait croire que se sont les artères de Gaia elle-même que l'on aurait tranché. Un terrain qui était peuplé que d'animaux telle des hellms, des lions, et maintenant tous ceci n'est plus, tous ces animaux on étés remplacés par des cadavres de dragon, de chevaliers aillés, de guerriers Annihilator, et un homme de Valorn et des miens.

Ce paysage autrefois si merveilleux devenu en cinq jours une terre dévastée. Je marche au milieu des corps gisant sans âme je marchais sur ses collines de mort écrasant des bras, des jambes piétinant ces rochers de chaire rouge. Ces hommes qui marchaient à mes côtés, ces soldats qui me juraient fidélité et dévouement, ceux-ci même qui me promirent de se battre jusqu'à la mort pour l'honneur d'Algalord. La plupart étaient la sous mes yeux, tuer d'une hache dans le dos, décapité, écrasé comme de vulgaire mouche sous un rocher qui peut-être fut tiré par nos propres trébuchets. Mais telle était leur destin. Un soldat m'interrompe dans mes pensées.

-Nous somme près Sir.

-Bien, Bien, ne perdons pas de temps partons.

Mais d'un coup un homme portant les couleurs de Valorn apparaît et cour vers moi la lame de son épée pleine de sang coulant sur son bras jusqu'à auteur de l'épaule pointant le ciel. Ce soldat des lignes ennemies les yeux pleins de terreur et de haine balance son épée sur l'arrière près à me frapper. Moi pris par surprise je ne réagis pas je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive à ce moment. Le guerrier avance son épée pour me porter un coup à la tête. Dans un cri à réveiller la terre entière de peur, il frappe. Je ne sens rien mais j'entends le bruit de la chaire tranché et un cri de douleur qui ne vient pas de ma bouche. Je me retourne et vois mon soldat, venu me dire qu'ils étaient prêtent à partire, le bras tranché au niveau de l'épaule. L'autre partie parterre bougeant encore, un mouvement du au nerf. Sans réfléchir longtemps je sors mon épée et frappe mon ennemi à la gorge, ce qui la tranche. Le sang jaillit de sa gorge comme de l'eau d'une fontaine. Les yeux fixés dans le lointain, comme si son âme le quitte déjà, il essaie de crier mais ne pouvant sortire aucun son mais du sang, il tombe au sol et meurt aussitôt. Je me penche vers mon soldat dont le bras est sectionné et d'où beaucoup de sang avait déjà coulé et il se vide encore. Je me mets à genoux et lui pose sa tête sur ceux-ci. J'allais le soigner quand d'un geste brusque il me repousse et me dit

-Non sir, ne salissez pas vos mains pour un homme déjà mort.

-Un homme sans bras ne meurt pas soldat!

Mais à ce moment là, je vois une pointe sortire de son armure. Je le soulève et je vois là planté dans son dos une hache. Elle l'a transpercé de par en par. Il me regarde et me dit sur un ton que deux amis emploieraient dans des moments émouvants.

-Comment êtes-Vous arrivé jusque là Sir?

-Quoi, que dis-tu?

-Vous n'êtes pas né ici Sir je le sais. Vous êtes des deux côtés... mi-démon mi-ange... dites-moi comment êtes vous arrivé jusque là? De qui êtes vous le fils?

-Comment est-ce possible? Qui te la dit? Répond!

-Nerode kor nik...

Sur ces mots incompréhensibles il me laisse, il est mort. Mais comment savait-il pour mon histoire? Ma si terrible vie. Il avait raison je n'étais pas né dans ce monde. Il le savait mais comment? Je reste assis à regarder cet homme mort sur mes genoux sans pouvoir dire un mot. Quand je pense à l'histoire que j'ai vécue pour en arriver là. Je reste en transe pensant à tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que j'ai subit. Je me souviens de chaque détaille, de chaque geste, paroles que j'ai pus dire depuis ma triste naissance. Une naissance terrible, entre un père ange et une mère démon. J'étais le mi-ange mi-démon. Je me souvint de ce moment où je pris vie en ce bas monde, c'était en l'année...


End file.
